


Windy Day

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Series: tlcshipweeks1516 [10]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, POV Wolf, Poetry, Scarlet reacts to being home after being stuck on Luna for so long, Wolf and Scarlet return home from Luna, home being Rieux France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for tlcshipweeks 2015-2016<br/>Scarlet x Wolf week, day 2, theme: windy day</p><p>Wolf and Scarlet return home from Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windy Day

Wolf’s feet sink to the wet earth in a sharp contrast from the solid floors of the Rampion his feet just left. Blades of grass grip onto the soles of his shoes in a feeble attempt to keep him in place. His eyes burn from the sudden blinding sunlight, and he has to squint to see Scarlet’s grandmother’s farmhouse. Somehow, everything has changed since he was last here. Wolf turns and—

 

Wolf can’t stop staring at her.

            She’s a home he never dreamed of having.

                        She’s a sight he never thought he’d see.

                                    She’s everything he never knew he wanted.

 

The wind is sharp,

piercing with purpose

and pointed by the sloping hills—

but the wind doesn’t snap at Scarlet;

it gently combs its fingers through her hair

and sets the sky on fire with

threads of Scarlet’s hair.

 

Scarlet’s eyes dance with joy

as she lifts her face to welcome

nature into her deprived body.

“I’ve missed this!”

she cries

to Wolf,

to the wind,

to anyone

who will listen.

 

She embraces what she

has gone without for months—

her home—

and suddenly its not just her hair

that ignites fire around the world.

Her losses strengthen her.

Her determination blazes fiercely.

Her spirit is raging with purpose.

Her love for him is

the poker that stokes the flame.

 

Wolf can see that the wind

has encouraged Scarlet’s soul,

and has coaxed on the goals

she has held close to her heart

for all these years:

 

Scarlet hasn’t ever given up

on anything she has ever wanted

and Wolf sees through the fire

that she’s not giving up now either.

Scarlet will never give up

on her home

on her family

on Wolf.

 

Scarlet flings her arms out to the sides

to catch the elusive wind that swirls around her

and she laughs—

she laughs with shameless freedom

and it makes Wolf so happy

that he forgets who he is for just a second

and laughs, too.

 

Wolf loves her more than anything

and he’s so glad that he could bring her home

to where she belongs.


End file.
